


(Not)Public

by QCups



Series: Dia's Lustful Adventures IDK [1]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Dia Has a Weird Condition, Dicknipples, Erotica, Huge Breasts, Lactation, Masturbation, Other, Self-Deepthroat, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QCups/pseuds/QCups
Summary: Dia has an emergency at the store and needs to take care of it before it's too late.
Series: Dia's Lustful Adventures IDK [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159079
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	(Not)Public

"N-not here!" Dia said to herself as she felt her nipples grow hard. She tried to ignore the voluptuous girl in front of her but she couldn't get her eyes away from that luscious thighs and breasts.

Before she knew it, her nipples were erect. Her bra was barely able to contain her gigantic nipples and bloated breasts.

Her eyes darted to find a safe place where she could hide. It took great self-control to gaze away from the salacious ass in front of her but she needed to do it if she didn’t want people to see her bizarre nipples. She finally saw a restroom sign at the back of the store. She ran to that room and found a stall away from the public view. As she did so, her nipples took a bulbous form, growing to the point they could no longer be contained by her bra.

Dia hastily unbuttoned her shirt and took off the bothersome bra to reveal her massive h cups and 13 cm nipples that looked like erect penises.

She knew what she had to do. She started sucking one, managing to fit the huge bulbous shape inside her mouth.

It was so good. Dia hated to admit it but sucking her dicknipples was an extremely pleasant and erotic experience. After all, orgasming with them was the only way to calm her bizarre, erect nipples. They needed to cum once erect.

Dia panted and gasped as she started sucking her right nipple and she started masturbating her left one. She wished she could suck both but her mouth wasn't capable of it. She also didn't carry the embarrassing onahole she bought for her strange nipples in public but maybe she should because the feeling of her hand wasn't as pleasant as her mouth or the toy.

Wet slapping noises and sloshes started sounding from Dia as she kept sucking and masturbating. She imagined the girl from before in tight yoga pants that accentuated the huge ass and rich thighs. She paused sucking her left dicknipple to give a soft moan. She then continued sucking her weird nipple, swallowing the precum and enjoying the bitter flavor of it. Part of her couldn't wait for the real thing.

"Mmm, c'mon," she moaned."Cum already…" she begged as she inserted the dick inside her mouth.

Her tits then made a gurgling sound, as if responding to her begging.

A strange mix of cum and milk exploded in Dia's mouth, as her left dicknipple ejaculated. It was so much it leaked from her mouth to her chin and down her body. She reluctantly swallowed as much as she could.

The taste was mostly sweet but with some sourness here and there. Dia imagined the sweetness was thanks to the dosage of milk her mammaries produced, while the rest was the result of her odd phallic mutation. It pained her to admit it, but she had grown to like the flavor of her milk/cum product.

A tingle of pleasure ran through her body as her left dicknipple came, rewarding Dia with a wave of pleasure for sucking her teat. It felt amazing. Like heaven on earth.

However...

Her right nipple was still hard, longing for more attention. It wanted to orgasm and erupt in cum like it's counterpart, but Dia only had one mouth and one hand to work with.

The girl continued to savor the milk-cum on her mouth as she continued jerking and stroking her right dicknipple. Her panting and moaning continued as she ferociously masturbated. Part of her didn’t want to moan and create a scene, but it felt so good that she couldn’t contain it.

The young woman felt her right nipple-penis hybrid harden further and grow erect even more. It wasn’t a significant increase compared to before, but it was a sign that she was closer to her goal compared to befor. She felt the veins of the penis grow and pump a liquid.

“Yes…” Dia said between moans as precum discharged from her member. Her mouth was still tingling from the cum she swallowed.

She momentarily paused her masturbation and spread her precum on her nipple, using it as a sort of makeshift lube. This, in turn, would make the process of orgasming faster.

The ex-idol resumed her masturbation with the new lube, and immediately moaned loudly in pleasure. Her onahole and mouth felt better, but a good handjob with some precum wasn’t that far behind. Her legs buckled at the new bliss running through her body. She nearly lost her footing but rested her back towards the stall’s door. If someone else entered, they’d certainly know what she was doing.

She once again imagined the girl from before, same attractive attire and everything. She wished it was real but that wasn’t the case today. She envisioned the girl offering her ass to her, willing to be penetrated by her phallic nipples. The ass was huge and rich in Dia’s imagination. A bit unrealistic, but it was what she fantasized. God, she needed to fuck someone.

A primal and lustful moan escaped her mouth for a final time as her right teat gurgled once again, shooting Dia’s seed across the stall. She whipped her head backwards at the delightful feeling of orgasm. It felt so nice to finally cum.

Almost everything around the young woman was painted white. It wasn’t that she was backed up or produced too much cum/milk, at least she hoped; it was more that she had carelessly allowed her nipple to shoot the substance everywhere. Some of it was splattered on the walls, some on the floor, some on the unused toilet, and some on her face, right on top of her beauty mark.

Her cum was peculiar, just like the source of it. It was thick but also really smooth and liquid-like. It was like a sort of watered-down cream. Dia imagined that was the result of the consistency of the cum and milk mixing together as she ejaculated, but she wasn’t fully sure. It wasn’t like she could ask someone about it.

She licked off the substance from her face, enjoying the last sliver of what she could consume. An odd feeling of gratification ran through her as she swallowed the last drop.

Her phallic-like nipples grew limp and shrunk as they blew their load. Once calm, they were around 3 cm long. Way more manageable than 13 or 15.

Now that she was calm and lucid, Dia turned to see the mess she did. Cum/milk was splattered everywhere in a public restroom. Part of her didn’t believe it, but she was also conscious of her actions from a while ago. Horror filled her eyes as she observed _her_ substance on the floor.

“Disgusting...” she muttered under her breath. Revulsion could be heard on her voice.

She quickly turned around to avoid seeing the mess. The former idol clasped her bra and fixed her clothes. Thankfully, no traces of her milk or cum were on her clothing, or at least none that she could find. After a couple seconds, the young woman was dressed as if nothing had happened.

She gave one last look at the disaster she created. Part of her wanted to clean it up to erase any trace of her deviancy, but another part of her didn’t want to be reminded of her vulgar, desperate actions.

“Shameful,” Dia stated, closing her eyes and exiting the stall. The less she had to think about what happened, the better. She walked towards the sink and washed her hands, hoping to erase the odor of musk and sex from her. It kinda worked, but the restroom was still reeking of cum and milk so it was hard for her to tell if she was able to clean it off. She just hoped nothing like this happened in the foreseeable future.

As she opened the door to exit the restroom, she saw the girl from before waiting outside.

The girl was wearing sports gear. She was probably jogging from the looks of it. Tight yoga pants that highlighted her ass and thick thighs. Her sports -barely- bra contained two globes of flesh. She was like a fantasy.

Dia froze as she saw the girl, still with the door open.

“Oh, thank you,” the girl said as she entered the area.

Dia frantically left the store after the girl entered the ladies’ room.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda tinkering with this concept. Still deciding wether or not to make a short series from this, though I have some ideas for some additional stories. Don't expect it too soon though, life is kinda busy and I take my time writing erotica lol.
> 
> Also, sorry for any misspellings and grammatical errors. Don't really have anyone to edit/check these except for myself and I am bound to miss things.


End file.
